<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cirilla worse nightmare by ElektraUnica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026738">Cirilla worse nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraUnica/pseuds/ElektraUnica'>ElektraUnica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraUnica/pseuds/ElektraUnica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point at Battle of Kaer Morhen Cirilla had too make a decision, the safe the love ones and give up or fight for her freedom and lose them.<br/>She never expect what was waiting for her....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on books and games so i dont own anything.<br/>This is my first time writing a fan fiction, English isn't my first language, so sorry for grammatical errors.<br/>I got inspired by an amazing artist draws https://www.deviantart.com/cirillach/art/Ciri-x-Eredin-Ciredin-678633867 this artist had some sensuality to them i found it amazing.<br/>This is being harder than i expect, those two had some words play on books and i wanted to continue that as well as keep Eredin arrogant and emotionless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Be free? or giving up? Let them Kill all the family or save them that’s the questions.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile on Battle of Kaer Morhen…</p><p>-Imlerith- said Eredin with a gesture</p><p>Imlerith understands his kings demand and picks up Vesemir, holding him with one hand by his neck, Vesemir groaning with pain, Cirilla look scared and helpless.</p><p>-she`ll not abandon you; -said Eredin look at Vesemir.</p><p>-you human are so… impractical. -continuing speaking looking at Cirilla</p><p>Caranthir move close to the king, ready to defend him in case of needed, Eredin extend his arm to Cirilla opening his hand as an offer to her to join him,</p><p>-Ciri! no! -shout Vesemir</p><p>Ciri drops her sword ready to give up, she wanted the battle to end and stop the suffering, she wanted to save Vesemir and for some reason, among the fear Eredin causes to her, she feel that fear on her spine, she just melt on the look of his eyes, he hypnotize her, she could not think straight and that never made any sense to her.</p><p>She starts to walk to Eredin, Vesemir yells</p><p> – I forbid you! -</p><p>she looks at Vesemir and say</p><p> </p><p>- sorry uncle Vesemir but this must stop, this cant continues, the murders, the blood, this suffering all because of me. – she stop speaking and look at Eredin- I will go with you and do whatever you want from me but you promise me this will stop, that you don’t hurt Vesemir anymore, or any of the others.</p><p>Eredin smile triumphant and nod his head.</p><p>               </p><p>-I love all of you uncle Vesemir, and I can’t be responsible for the death if I can stop it. Eredin I need to hear from you, do you promise me to stop all this include stop hurting Vesemir, keep him alive?</p><p>She looks Eredin in his eyes as she asks it, and he reply with a very cold looking and sadist</p><p>-I do, but if you neglect me, I will back and kill all, one by one, and you will be responsible for those deaths, do you understand me Zireal? Said Eredin</p><p>Surprised with this answer, Imlerith look at his king and with a gesture Eredin order him to leave Vesemir alone, he do obey by send Vesemir to the floor like a piece of rubbish, Caranthir open a portal they start to move toward the portal. Eredin was waiting For Ciri, she did look once more to Vesemir, with tears on her chicks she murmurs - I love you all. - And holds Eredin hand disappear though the portal.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                    *****</p><p>
  <strong>Tir na Lia we meet again</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cirilla looks the familiar place, she was back to Tir na Lia, it was down, the sky was dark full of little starts bright like diamonds, the sky was beautiful, she was disappointed with herself, and exhausted. she exhales, there were so many emotions over her body and mind, she was feeling like her head was exploding at any moment, she starts to feel a severe headache.</p><p> Eredin was staring at her and finally said:</p><p>-I told you Zireal, you can’t run from me, I will catch you, I will always catch you, we are predestined to each other, you are destined to be here at Tir na Lia, you are ours. -He whispers to her evilly.</p><p>-Zireal, please- Eredin continue very calmly -go to you chambers, I believe you still remember where they are, have a bath, eat something and rest, we will speak in the morning,- he smiled, reveling his even teeth, -in the morning put a dress make yourself beautiful, the ladies will help you, you will join me for breakfast and I will explain everything. -he made a pause looking at her - Now go! - he finished sudden with a cold and icy voice. He started moving inside the Palace of awakening.</p><p>She saw two she-elves looking at her with curiosity, she started to walk to the chambers, they followed her, Ciri didn’t ask anything, well what was the point, they can’t understand each other.</p><p> She got inside the chambers, nothing changed, she sighed desperate, the she-elves look at her for a second and start to help her with the bath, they had herbs and oils, the water temperature was as always just perfect. They make a gesture that the bath was ready, and they got a nightdress ready for her in a chair, they had some food on the table.</p><p>The food was simple, a fruit plater with some nuts, ideal for the time. Can I have a cup a tea please? - she asks to the elves; they look at her and move away.</p><p>Ciri always loved the bath that they prepared, she hated to admit it but the smell of the herbs and the oils really relax her and she felt she needed it to the bones, she was so exhausted of all the run over the last years, almost two years without a  stop, running through worlds from Eredin, and now she was there again, she was disappointed with herself, tears start to run over her face, she did a deep breath “stop crying, don’t be pathetic, you will escape again, after all you are the master of the worlds and time”.</p><p>She put some water on her face and start get ready to the bath by removing her clothes, the elves back with a hot beverage, it was a teapot, ancient, beautiful cravings, and a cup they put on the table, they look at her moving closer, they started help wash her, at first Ciri tried to protest.</p><p>Ciri didn’t like people to touch her, it made her very uncomfortable, but she was so tired and to be honest the touch of the fingers washing her head was so nice that she didn’t want to get them away.</p><p>She finishes the bath, they help her dry, put on some oils, she had loads of bruises from the fight, they take care of them by adding some ointments to relieve her discomfort.</p><p>She did sit on the table, she look at the food, she ate a little, she couldn’t really eat, a knout on her throat made it hard to swallow, they pour some tea, Ciri look at them an whisper – Thank you for helping me – they smile and move away from the room leaving her alone.</p><p>Ciri was surprise, they never smiled at her before, they don’t like her, she is only a Dh`ione, they hate her, but today they help her with a different manner, they help to easy the agony she was feeling.  “I can’t believe that I am on this bloody elven place again” she thought.</p><p>Ciri finished her tea, slowly moving to the bed she remembered King Auberon and the last time she saw him, the moment he dies and his words –“I’m afraid-“  she got into the bed murmuring –“ me too, I am afraid too…. But I will fight, and I will win this time, I will kill him before I leave. “She falls asleep.</p><p>                                                             ******</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The nightmare </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ciri was running on the forest it was a spring day, warm and bright, the sky had no clouds, it was  beautiful blue, she was running, scared , her legs was giving up she could not run anymore, they approach closer and closer, she look at them they had no faces, they had hoodies on and a bright red eyes, evil eyes, she try to run but she falls , she scream with the pain and at same time she felt someone stroke her head as she start to wake up</p><p>- shhhhhhhhh it is just a bad dream – said Eredin. She got up fast, look at him surprise.</p><p>- What are you doing here? - she asks abruptly with her green eyes widely open.</p><p>-I just hear you scream so I did come to see what was wrong. – said Eredin with a calm voice – you are being screaming for almost five minutes on and off. I believe that you woke up the entire Palace. – he adds looking at Ciri on the eyes. He was looking at her like he wanted to see her soul, and that was something Ciri never felt from him before and she blush and turn herself around to hide it.</p><p>-Sorry about it but I suffer from nightmares from child, it is my sorrows and there is nothing I can’t do about it. – Ciri look at him again – if you don’t mind, I like to go back to bed as you see I’m ok. So, you can go back to your chambers and leave me alone.</p><p>Eredin looks at her and smile, -yes you are ok but I’m not leaving you alone. - he made a gesture with his hand to her to go to bed beside him - please came to bed. -  He said with a warmth voice.</p><p>She opens her eyes very widely and felt her body tensed, she was furious at him with the suggestion. - he laughs at her reaction- No Zireal -he interrupted her before she starts speaking - I don’t mean in that way, just get in bed to sleep I am not going to touch you that way. – he got up walking to her and whisper, - I only go to help you sleep better, ensure that you don’t scream again, we need rest, I’m not going to touch your body I promise, at least not today I’m not desperate, besides you’re only a Dh’ione- he whispers to her with a smile, she felt his warm breath on her hear,  a warmth wave over her body. She looks at his face and saw a different smile and his eyes darker than usual. She was confused, she never saw that expression on him, excitement perhaps? He is making fun of the situation; she is infuriating feeling the anger without control.</p><p>-Do you really believe that you be able to make me feel protected? -Ciri said starting rise her voice furious with his implication -Are you this naive that you consider I can go to the same bed as you and just felt safe on your arms? – she looks at him infuriated- Go to hell Eredin!</p><p>He looks at her with amusement. For some reason he enjoys the way she get furious it is  so easy, and her face became with some shades, she just look splendid, the radiance on her eyes from rage, this woman eyes are so green similar  to emeralds, ohh he could just kiss her and make her stop, he know that she is attracted to him, this is shifting,  he starts to feel the same, maybe is the adrenaline from chasing her all this years and finally capture her again, this is not thinkable to be more than adrenaline outcome, after all she is just a Dh’ione.</p><p> </p><p>-Zireal go to bed right now, I’m not going to leave you alone again - he said with a calm voice – so, if you don’t feel safe with me, it won’t concern me. -he continues – I am not leaving you again tonight...- he sighs – it is natural that you are strained, I’m just attempting to prevent you from shriek all over again, try to appreciate it. –with a fast movement he hold her in his harms and put her back to bed, she looks at him astonished, she start to punch him– now if you don’t mind, stop this drivel before I lose myself.– he said with a cold voice and picks a blanket from a closet, gently lie down alongside her, she tenses.</p><p>Ciri closes her eyes, “bloody elves, they`re stubborn, why doesn’t he leave me alone? What does he attempt to accomplish from this, what does he intend from me? “she thought.</p><p>Ciri turns her back to him, she could feel his presence, his body warmth and hear his breathing.” I can’t sleep, how can I sleep believing that the beast is going to strike at any moment? “</p><p>He did not try to touch her like, he just lies nearby, he cover himself with the blanket he got from the closet, they are separated with the bed clothes.</p><p>Ciri was exhausted to keep on fight and fell asleep.</p><p>Eredin was looking at her, lost-on time, “this is going to be harder than I expect, this Dh`ione influences me. I can’t believe in it, I didn’t feel it for years I can’t believe I still have it on me, sexual desire. That must be from the excitement of having her back, we will be able to invade Dh’ione very soon and join Aen Seidhe world again.”  he was lost in is thoughts, “I feel as I’m alive again, there is something else besides the white frost to fight for, there is other than just the end of this world. If this feeling isn’t gone by a week, I will have her” He sighs. He starts to feel asleep.</p><p>Unconscious once sleeping Eredin embraces Ciri, they were so close to each other, the covers once split the bodies weren’t around any longer.</p><p>They were cuddling like two lovers spooning. He was on his side holding her, protecting her from the world. She was embracing the hug and let him protect her.  Her back was touching his chest, her head was resting on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The social encounters </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She woke up, she couldn’t move. She froze. “bloody hell, he is hugging me, ” she attempt to move, Eredin hug her even tougher, she could feel the warm of his body all across , her heart start to bomb faster, she close down her eyes and attempt a deep breath to calm down. The response of her body contradicting everything that goes in her brain, she was frightened of him, but she wanted him, how this is possible? How can someone be so afraid of someone and at same time wanted to know more? To feel his lips on hers, and his hands on her body, caresses all over her, give her pleasure! “I’m foolish girl! The only response to this is that I am completed insane!” thought Ciri</p><p>She tries to move again and this time she could leave the bed, she got into the bathroom and start to get herself ready.</p><p>She listens to a knock, Eredin awakens and respond:</p><p>-Yes – he says – the other side was the two she-elves from the day before, they spoke ellylon she didn’t understand, he opens the door and spoke to them, Ciri didn’t hear the conversation, they look at him and nod  sighting affirmatively.</p><p>They got into the bathroom, both look at Ciri and smile with interest, after all the king was just on the room and undoubtedly simply waked up, they started preparing a bath.</p><p>“This again, in the bed with the king and all the court staring at me attempting to know what is happening inside the room.” She thought “well ladies sorry to disappoint you but nothing is happening.”</p><p>-Zireal, please , I handed some instructions to the ladies, they know what to do, let them arrange you and meet me next for breakfast, see you later.- Said Eredin before leave with  a cold voice.</p><p>She frozen with the sound of his voice, they will meet for breakfast and what? What is going to happen.</p><p>They wash her head and dry her again. They put ointment on her bruises, and they got a dress for her.</p><p>The dress was made of silk, green colour with golden embroidered flowers on collar, waist and at the end of the dress, the sleeves where like bells with embroidered flowers as well. She was surprised with the dress, it felt so nice on her skin. the ladies help her to get dress, they smile at her, she could not believe how gorgeous she was, and they made a gesture to sit, they start to style the hair, the first comb it, after they made two twists one each side only using front strains, they hold it on the back of her head with flowers, they left some hair go to her face. They put some make up on her, got shoes and she was ready to meet Eredin.</p><p>                                                      </p><p>Ciri walk inside the dinner room as the servants open the door with her proximity, Eredin was nearby browsing some manuscripts, it was one of the rarest instances that Ciri saw him deprived of his armor. He had his hair straight on his back and as he was looking down some fall to his face, he was wearing his red robe, the colours where bright stunning on contrast to his skin complex and hair, it really suits him,  he looks at her for a brief moment and made a motion for her to sit just beside him. She walks and sits.</p><p>As she sits, he puts the manuscripts away, and look at her on the eyes, she felt discomfort, and look down.</p><p>He could not believe in his eyes, she is so wonderful, she looks astonishing, the dress made her eyes even greener, he was feeling hard to self-manage the urge of caressing her face.</p><p>He starts to pour some tea and asks with a gesture if she would like, she agrees.</p><p>He gets some food on his plate and asks her to get some and start to eat.</p><p>-Well Zireal, first I intend to say, I expect this is the last time that I have to pick you up, I don’t want to repeat myself, your place is here with us, so stop thinking about there is someone else.- he said with a calm voice - there will be consequences if you try to defy me once again, I will not pursue you straight away but I will slaughter each and all of your acquaintances, I hope I made myself clear. -he finishes with a cold voice.</p><p>Ciri look at him in silence. She wanted to scream at his face, to beat him, kick him, he deserves all the pain, she looks at the fork and thought “ I could just hurt him with this fork on his neck easily” but she tries to be polite, this is Eredin and if she fail she grow on his nerves, the consequences can be very dangerous, eviller than with Avallac`h, and he lost it once with her.</p><p>She looks down at her hands, she was quivering, she tries to stop it and try to control the fear and rage, the shaking was merging to her body.</p><p>- At first you will be my company, I don’t want you to do nothing else with exception of be my escort on diplomat affairs, I want to show you and educate you part of our costumes at, I want you to be taught one of us. Do you comprehend me? Eredin asks looking at her, she knew he meant a reply.</p><p>-I understand- she replies murmuring.</p><p>He smiles faintly and continues – I want you to exercise magic and learn to control your abilities. –</p><p>Ciri looks at him and say- I only need Avallac`h to instruct me, he understands what I’m able to do. And this is not a request, I only will practice with him. Others try to teach me beforehand and fail, because they lack the experience and knowledge of my powers. - she said it so firmly that Eredin look at her openly his eyes and with half of a smile he said</p><p>- well well well, fascinating, appears all this time the swallow and the fox walked into further than simply run and conceal from me. – he stops smiling and look to his food ponder for a while.</p><p>They were in silence eating.</p><p>She didn’t mention but Avallac’h was just a mentor and a friend, he had a sweetheart, she was a stunning she-elf, and to be honest they got a bound but nothing romantic.</p><p>- Avallac`h perhaps happens to help if I am certainty you will not fled again, we will talk about this later, when the time reaches for it. -  Said Eredin</p><p>- now I would like you to learn how to be one of us, I want you to be seen on court event as my companion do you understand me? He looks at her expecting for an response-</p><p>She replies – yes.</p><p>-That two ladies – he continues talking- will help you with getting prepared, wearing and make up every single day, we elves appreciate beauty and we like to exude. They will provide you with suitable clothing for the events in demand.  I will go for diplomats’ dinners and other occasions and you will be at my side, you will conduct yourself serene the same as a delightful lady or I will discipline you, and I will be extremely hostile if obliged. am I making myself clear?</p><p>Ciri was looking at her plate and she was petrified with resentment;” who he thinks she was? One of his slaves?” she thought, well to be honest with herself, she was one of his slaves with privileges, sleeps on a better accommodation only because of her abilities. She controls herself and without any emotions she says -Yes, your majesty, - her voice had a hint of irony and he look extremely serious to her and whisper – be cautious Zireal don’t try to fight with me or you will endure the outcomes. – he said with a very firm and crispy tone, she felt a shivering on her spine.</p><p>-I will have a few individuals over for lunch and later for dinner, - he stopped and look at her and continue- in fact this week I have it complete of occasions with diplomacy and if you make it  as I expect we can go for a horse riding at the end of the week as a incentive. One week of outstanding Zireal, is it a deal?</p><p>- Yes, it is a deal. – she looks at him for a moment and she looks back to the tea.</p><p>- excellent, let’s eat, and afterward you can go back to your chambers. - She finishes and told him to excuse her and left to his chambers.</p><p>She wanted to squeal, to break each piece of artefact on her chambers, bit instead she laid on her bed put her faced on the pillow and scream with all the rage she builds on. Who he thinks he is?</p><p>After a while she got up and sit at the balcony, the view was magnificent, she stares at it and meditate like Gerald taught her so she could control her emotions better.</p><p>Later Eredin knock at the door and they got to lunch.</p><p>She was alongside him glance at people, smiled when necessary, precisely like her grandmother Calanthe taught her in Cintra, she performs as a genuine princess.</p><p>They got back and Eredin expressed a optimistic approach towards her and left without a word.</p><p> Later that day the ladies approached and changed her, this time they had a black dress, with white skirt beneath  and silver embossments all over the ends, the top was tight to her body, with a v cleavage at front, showing a bit of her breast but not too much, the sleeves where exactly like the green dress, at the hips the dress add an chevron effect  where it end the top and the skirt came underneath of it, it was a white skirt cover with a black skirt open at the front, the dress was full length and again silk.</p><p>They recreated her hair, this time they pick it up from the front most of it on the leaving the back falling and they did again the makeup.</p><p>Eredin knock at the door and open it. He stares at her astonish with admiration he could not suppress, she was once again so wonderful. He clears his throat and said with a voice that she never heard from him before</p><p>– Are you ready? We need to go, or we be late.</p><p>The ladies smiled and confirm that she was indeed ready.</p><p>Ciri walk towards him, he could not take his eyes of her, she felt the staring and felt mortified, she looked away from him.</p><p>Once she got near him, he spoke:</p><p>- I generally don’t do diplomats, Ge`els his the one that does it, he is my viceroy but once a year I have to do this, talking about the experiences of my red riders, I hate this part of diplomacy, this events are bored.</p><p>She looks at him astounded with his approach, and his break. He never talks about him.</p><p>They got into the dinner room, there were a lot of citizens they all stare at them, along with a surprise on they face. They didn’t anticipate seeing her with him.</p><p>They walk and he sits he made a gesture invite everyone to sit, and they did. Another dinner like in Cintra, she just looks at people and smile time to time.</p><p>They got back to her chambers; she was exhausted and ready to go bed; she falls asleep.</p><p>Next days where the same, dress up twice, lunches and dinners. She never wears out the same dress twice.</p><p>At the fifth day she was tired of all this, but the ladies came with another dress, she was tired and as well missing the company of someone just to have a clichéd chat, and a giggle she was tired of being alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Discover the desired evil</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the dinner she drank too much, Eredin saw it and was paying attention to her, he didn’t know what she was about to do, after all she was there because he caught her and she’s being his pet, he was hoping that she wasn’t going to do a scene.</p><p>She wasn’t planned to do a scene, but she was doing rather something else, and Eredin begin to feel discomfort. She was striving to break him.</p><p>The drink had an outcome to her she didn’t anticipate.</p><p>Ciri felt the attraction to Eredin even sharper and she start to try seduced him. She wanted to show that she desired him, without any fear, after all she was a prisoner there so why she was kept  struggle control her feelings, and have some excitement and pleasure.</p><p>ciri started touching his leg at first from his knee and start to move her fingers up and at same time she looked at him with a slyly smile on her face, as her hand moved up on his leg, she start to lick her lips slowly. He looked at her and his eye darken suddenly. He put his hand on hers and removed from his leg.</p><p>She later try it again she was touching his leg even closer to his manhood He whispers – stop Zireal-  his voice as intense, she looks at him triumphant because she knew that he wasn’t invulnerable to her.</p><p>Later, he had his hand on the table, she puts her hand close to his hand, and start slowly touching it with her fingers, he looked at his hand remove her hand from him, but it didn’t stop her as she start to caresses his fingers and start to move to his wrists. He removes the hand from table. Her touch was making him crazy, he wanted to scent her, to feel her, savour, she is being a naughty girl.</p><p>She didn’t stop, she was getting close to him and smelling him seductively, she was staring at him all night long, he was on opposite side of the room and she was watching him, he could sense it he looks at her they eyes encounter, she was playing with him, he was certain of that if she was sober she couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to react, but it was becoming tougher and tougher as she really didn’t stop since she realised that he wanted too.</p><p>Later that night he walk her on her chambers, she attempt to kiss him but the elf was so tall she could not get nearby to his lips, instead she kiss him on his neck, he look at her and he said – you drunk Zireal, you don’t know what you’re doing, please stop – and he leaves her there at the door without looking back.</p><p>She felt outraged at herself and at him.</p><p>She did go to bed, she could not sleep, she knew he wanted to so why he didn’t even kiss her? Is it because she isn’t more than “a gold nugget in a pile of compost”? she remembered the first time they met and the words he used to describe her.</p><p>Ciri never felt as a beautiful lady that she is, she always felt a tool that everyone wants to fuck just for the purpose of a child, as a future queen of the diverse territories that she`s inheritance or only for the elder blood.</p><p>No one once spoke to her and told that we were beautiful, and now with the scar she felt even worse.</p><p>She reminds the conversation she had with king Auberon:</p><p> “it is my fault, she mumbled. That scar blights me, l know. I know what you see when you look at me. There’s not mush elf felt in me. A gold nugget in a pile of compost- “</p><p>And she remember his outcome with agony, she know that elves have an unnatural beauty, she was envious that beauty, she wishes to have part of it, after all the is descendent from elves too, the king Auberon words still echoes on her head like it occurs at the moment;</p><p>“You`re extremely modest, he drawled. I would say rather: a pearl in a pig shit. A diamond on the finger of a rotting corpse. As part of your language training you can create even more comparison. I`ll test you on them tomorrow, little Dh’ione. O human creature in whom nothing, but nothing, remains of an elven woman.”</p><p>Ciri felt some tear running on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Facing yourself and the devil</strong>
</p><p>Next day there was quiet.</p><p>Eredin didn’t request her presence, he left her alone, Ciri was thankful. She had a terrible hungover and she was too mortified to look at Eredin`s face, she required time. The ladies did bring a lot of drinks to help her with the hungover she really appreciated the fact no one comment or the fact Eredin didn’t go close, she was still humiliated with her actions.</p><p>Eredin left Ciri alone for the day, he didn’t intend to see her in the next days, he needed to the whole thing calm down and therefore he could realise that his emotions was no further than just adrenaline and overpower and dominance... He was so tired of this dinners and court meetings… but he needed to go for one more.</p><p>Eredin did go to dinner alone, his people were stunned to see him without Cirilla, he began to believe that he did a hideous mistake into include her on his social appearance’s yet to be present just has his last trophy.</p><p>Ge’els saw him isolated and move toward him.</p><p>-Eredin – said Ge’els polite and charismatic as always.</p><p>-Ge’els -said Eredin gazing his friend, he knew that Ge’els was going to talk about Ciri and he begin to feel embarrassment because he could not hide anything from Ge`els and he understood that his friend will be preparing to have some enjoyment from last night events.</p><p>- Where’s Zireal tonight? – Ge`els asks</p><p>-She needed a rest tonight. She is indisposed. - Said Eredin</p><p>-Hummm, hungover I guess… - Ge’els replied looking at Eredin - Eredin you are playing with fire my friend, and you going to get burn like our friend Clevan.</p><p>-he spoke very calmly looking him on the eyes.</p><p>– what I saw yesterday is a lady that recognized she has a influence on you, and she is ready to use it. My friend persuades her to do what is required and try not to expend a lot of time with her. She is a beautiful lady full of life and with a temperament of a tiger. And we know that this is your weakness when it came to strong woman. –</p><p>he was staring at Eredin, analyzing him- did you slept with her yesterday? - he asks.</p><p>No- Eredin respond a bit too fast actually.</p><p>– She was drunk Ge`els, it is not my approach to get advantages of someone drunk, and to be truthful, I really wanted, after all she played with me all night long, but I have pride. – he replies.</p><p>Ge`els start to look at the people, - what are you consider doing with her? - he asks,</p><p>- I don’t know yet, she asks for Clevan to instruct her, she said her powers are complex and those that got involve before fail to teach her, and that the only person can really understand her is Clevan. I still don’t know if I can trust her, and especially if they get together... – he pauses -</p><p>-It took me four years to get her from unnoticed by holding Gerald here at the wild hunt. After she took the Witcher and with the help of Avallac`h, they got away for almost 2 years and I only got her because the sorceress and the Witcher were in trouble….</p><p>She is hard to get; I can’t fail this time we need to move away the white frost is getting close.</p><p>- I see – said Ge`els thinking – she is accurate declaring that the best person to teach is Clevan after all he is Aen Saevherne, a sage. Maybe you should forget what I said before and play with the fire. - He paused.</p><p>- Maybe you should play a dh`ione game- Ge`els looks Eredin in the eyes and smiles</p><p>- you should seduce her and keep her in your bed comfortable at the point that she will never wanted to go away. Marry her, at Dh`ione way. After all you desire her and we know that girl wants you we can smell it all the way, her pheromones don’t deny it.</p><p>Eredin look at him serious</p><p>– No- he said</p><p>– No way – he continues – I am not going to Marry her, it isn’t our ways to marry someone that is not pure, she is a Dh`ione.</p><p>Ge`els look at him and whisper – the faster you accept that the better my friend, sometimes life isn’t what we expect, and to be honest- he did a pause- you my friend don’t see it yet but the way you look at her, I consider you are in love. – and he did move away.</p><p>Eredin was stunned and just left the event. </p><p>He did go for a walk, he know that he was attracted to her, he desired her but in love, it is excessive. It can’t be, it is just pride, there is no true feelings. No way he is in love.</p><p>*******</p><p>
  <b>Here we meet again love, hate and revelation.</b>
</p><p>The next two months Eredin was busy with the wild hunt so he didn’t go look for Ciri. She had enough time to calm down. She was shocked how well behave she has been, she didn’t try to escape, she was scared that he could go and kill her family. She knew he was serious that day and she didn’t want to put it in test. She wanted to plan a farther effective plan this time, she will execute Eredin and will make sure she dissipates her path, no one will follow her, at least from this world.</p><p>One afternoon she hears a knock, she answers was Eredin, he seems distinct, lost, he looks at her and said</p><p>– get ready for a horse ride please, I’m waiting outside the room. -</p><p>he closes the door. She was surprised, his attitude, and pose was not what she anticipated from the cold and enigmatic elf.</p><p>She got ready, she walked to the door, and looked at Eredin, he was composed again, relaxed, cold as ever, well he was back to his normal self.</p><p>They walk to the stables, they start to ride slowly side by side, he was quiet on his thoughts, after a moment he look at Ciri and said:</p><p>-May I challenge you to a race? -He said - after all the last time you won, I need to challenge you again.</p><p>- if you wish – she replies and at same time she stood up- the same way? - she asks</p><p>-yes, the same way- he replies.</p><p>This time she didn’t had her mare, the horse wasn’t fast as the scallion and she lost it. He was waiting for her on the same spot last time, once she approaches, he smiled, and said:</p><p>– well looks like you need your kelpie after all, or you can’t challenge me. -</p><p>They walk into the sandstone blocks alongside, they cross the river but instead go to the same place they were before close to the cascade, he start to walk into the forest, she was looking to the trees they enchanted, the aroma of the forest were intense, enjoyable, relax, the world there were charmed, but unfortunately they only a fantasy over the lunacy of those that lived there, the Aen Elle folk, she thought.</p><p>Eredin stops, and look at her</p><p>– Zireal, I need you begin to exercise magic, I`ve been pondering, you have shown that I can trust you so I hope that you prove me correct, I will pursue Avallac’h to went back to prepare you, meanwhile I would like you to work with his subordinates.</p><p>-No thank you, I clarified already I’m not working to waste my time with people that doesn’t have an idea of what I’m able to do – she answers Eredin analysed Ciri, she is haunting him, and for a moment they stared at each other neither of them intending to be the first to look away.</p><p>He continues:</p><p>- as I said if you obey the rules, I will give you what you want but if you do try to escape or defy me believe I will go and kill all your charming friends. - he spoke with an icy voice</p><p>-I know that, I’m here to save them- she replies and continue- I want to work with Avallac`h and understand my powers, Avallac`h supposes that I can exterminate the white frost. As you understand by my words only Avallac’h can help.</p><p>Eredin looks at her surprise with the revelation. And he said</p><p>-what are you talking about? Defeating the white frost?!. are you sure about it?</p><p>-sure? no I am not but I want to try after all I don’t believe that running away is the answer anymore, don’t you think? – she asks she didn’t wait for an answer and continue- after all, the more you run the faster it catches up with you.</p><p>He understood what she meant with it. She looks at him. they stare each other for a long time in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The fox hunting.</strong>
</p><p>Five months pass and no sigh of Clevan yet, Eredin start to feel frustrated with that little human being didn’t start her studies yet.</p><p>One day full of frustration Eredin merge on her chambers,</p><p>Little Dh’ione please get ready you are going with me to study.</p><p>She looks at him and said</p><p>-Is Avallac`h here? - she asks anxiously</p><p>He looks at her and said with a furious voice:</p><p>-no, your lover isn’t here but you going to start your studies my lady- and he moves towards her.</p><p>No, -she said abruptly - there is no point on doing it without him.</p><p>Eredin was tired and frustrated that the last months nothing change, he hold her by her harm you - --coming with me Zireal, I’m telling you. You will go by yourself or by force.</p><p>She try to free herself in vain and start to punch Eredin.</p><p>Irritated with her attitude he hold her both wrists.</p><p>They stare each other for a long time in silence.</p><p>She was scared and aroused with the proximity.</p><p>He start to   move one hand to her waits slowly, she could not stop stare at him, she knew that was a mistake, he put the other  hand behind her ear and touch her face  with his thumb, she felt it like a shock and she closed her eyes and she move closer to him and gasps opening slightly her mouth has an invite to him to kiss her. He kisses her lower lip and bite it slightly. She smiles, the feeling over her body was like she never experienced before, she was getting hot fast. He murmured- are you sure that you want this? – she looks at him – yes, Eredin you know that I want this. You can feel it.</p><p> he hold her face and they kiss, the kiss was deep, full of passion, he play  with her lips leaking them, she gasps, and he kiss her face, eyes neck and ears, she was lost with the pleasure of his kisses, and she just  put her hands on his neck. He looks at her and asks again:</p><p>- are you sure you want this? I still can stop – she puts her fingers on his lips and kiss him.</p><p>He knew what she meant with it. He holds her in his harms and move closer to the bed. He starts to remove his boots; she did the same. He hold her and kiss her again, this time he was slow, like he had all the time in the world, it was no rush, the kiss was long and deep full of passion and desired, she was pushing her body toward him, he smiles and whisper:</p><p>- be calm we have the rest of the day and the night. -</p><p>she looks at him with despair, she wanted him, desperate with the pleasure he was giving her, she was aware of her arousal, the strong feeling of her wetness on her groin and the emptiness, she knew he could stop the emptiness and fulfil it.</p><p>he kisses her softly and start to remove her corset, at same time she starts to remove his belt to free the robe. The corset and the belt fall, he remove the robe, gloves and the shirt and he look at her for a second, she was looking at him admiring him, his body, he was different from king Auberon, his body was  stronger, more defined, he have a strong core and tattoos, she was enchanted,  he add scars from being a military of the wild hunt, she put her fingers on one and slowly design it, she moved  to another and did the same at same time he remove her shirt, she help him by  putting her harms on hair, he remove her supports and he start to remove her trousers she let him doing it. He removes his trousers too and they look at each other naked.</p><p>She felt conscious of being nude and embarrassed. He embraces her and whisper:</p><p> – don’t be embarrassed, you are beautiful Zireal- his voice was dip and his lips touch her ears kissing and leaking, she gasps with pleasure of the touch, and close her eyes, he whispers again:</p><p>- don’t close your eyes, they are the windows of your soul, I can see where you like the most- and she tried to do as he said.</p><p>He moves her to the bed, she lied down, he sits beside her looking her body.</p><p>He looks at her eyes and smiled, this time his smile was different, he was seducing and telling her something she didn’t understand, and he start touching her on her forehead</p><p>-The power of the touch, Zireal is greater than you can believe, our skin is very sensitive my dearest, I am going to show you how good it is to be touch with caresses and kissed all over…-- he finishes the sentence with a whisper.</p><p>With the tips of his fingers he starts to design her face, pay particular attention on her ears, the touch was light, and it was giving her so much pleasure that she was starting to shake, he did the same around her lips, she open her mouth like an invitation to kiss, he kisses her softly, and he continues, he moves his fingers like feathers going down to the chin and neck, as he does she move involuntary arching her back, making an effort to be closer to his body, responding to his touch.</p><p>He continues the journey of exploring her body.</p><p>He kisses her neck just down the ears and slowly moving to the shoulders, she felt electric shivers through the body and gasps.</p><p>“She was so responsive to his touch, she was vulnerable to him, she was trusting him to help her to stop the agony and give her what she needed – himself. “He thought.</p><p>He was still exploring her body, he starts to go down to the shoulder to the arms and hands, he holds one hand and kiss her hand and wrist and tenderly such very gently her fingertips, he repeats to the other hand, she open her eyes very widely with surprise of the pleasure that was given to her. he moves his fingers on the soft skin underside of the arm moving to the armpit.</p><p>He did go back to the shoulders and slowly starts to move to her chest area, more precise to the breasts, he was touching them very slowly with his fingers and he start to kiss them, he paid particular attention to the nipple stimulate them with his tongue.</p><p>He run the tip with the tongue around the areola, he sucks gently on the nipple and then dart his tongue back and forth over its tip.</p><p>She arches again to him pull him towards her, she was desperate, he could feel it and she was making a lot of sounds, she was unable to control, those sounds were spontaneous from the back of her throat.</p><p>He moved to the other breast and did the same.</p><p>She whispers to him – please, Eredin – and pull him again to her holding his head, he kisses her on lips full of passion deep playing with is tongue inside her mouth erotically.</p><p>He responds – calm down, not yet my darling…</p><p>He move to the belly rubbing his face softly against the belly and then slowly he blow gently over it, she gasps, he cover it slowly and teasingly with kisses, at same time he slide his tongue around the navel, before travelling slowly to the pubic area.</p><p>As he does she felt the warmth inside her getting hotter, it was building up a pressure as it rides way up to the abdomen, spine, way down to extremities, feeling goosebumps all over her body, the waves causes spams along the routine, she just jerks in a sudden, shocking of the spasms. They`re staring at each other for a moment, he smiles triumphant and continue, she was in heaven.</p><p>He touch her inner leg, and start to play with his fingertips towards the groin, he licks the places that his fingers touch before,  Ciri move and whispers again – Eredin please – her voice as deep and imploring him to give what she wanted, this time he look up at her and move towards her head, put his body on top of hers he looks at her, murmuring – yes my darling?- she puts her fingers inside is hair and pulls him to kiss, he does it gently and at the same time he start play with his penis around her vagina insinuating that we is going to penetrate her, she gasps to his mouth, -is this you wanted ? – he asks teasing her.</p><p>she replies- yes, I want it.</p><p>He moves inside her, at first slowly as he was afraid that he could hurt her, she was small in comparison to him, he moves slowly and gentle back and forth giving time for they bodies being in atonement.</p><p>He tries to make sure that his body don’t blocks her own, so she could move underneath him, as he does he was penetrating her dipper and dipper looking at her for responses, she was helping him, he has  careful making sure that she was ready for the full penetration looking for her signals.</p><p>They start to move, breath in complete synchronous. they where feeling, responding and abandoning themselves equality to the emotional pleasure of the moment, they were one. Eredin and Cirilla felt it he as fully penetrating her, and they got into a body rhythm desperate to achieve the orgasm.</p><p>They finally did synchronize, he was amazed with it as for long, long time he didn’t felt like this, and she was amazed with it, actually it was the first time that she got this far with a man.</p><p>He smiles towards her and embrace her. Spoon her and they fall asleep.</p><p>She wakes up first, she faces him, he was so peaceful, she could not believe it, she touches his face, she picks up his hair and move it back so she could see the lines of his face. As she does, he awakes and looks into her eyes, they stare each other in silence.</p><p>-what am I going to do with you? He whispers interrupting the silence.</p><p>She was looking his face, in silence and passing her finger over his cheekbones to his mouth, he kisses her fingers, holding her hand. He looks at her hand and play with her fingers, this time he was using her hand to explore him, he was guiding her, at first she didn’t understand what he was suggesting, but a urge start to build into her to explore him.</p><p>He smile, let her exploring him, slowly he lie on his back without stop looking at her, he wanted her to explore the pleasure that she can give him, as well as the effects of seeing it, the power that gives. He knew that she wasn’t experienced, and it was not only because she was human and the age difference, he felt it that he was her first to give her the pleasure, she wasn’t a virgin but she was amazed and surprised with her own body responses.</p><p>She kisses him, this time she was in command, she smiled excited and she had a hint of erogenous, he starts to think that was a bad idea, she was going to play with him.</p><p>She kisses the cheekbones moving to his forehead, along to eyelids, nose and back to his lips, softly she bits his lower lip, he smiles with the pleasure, she continue to explore his face and go to his ears, she blows gently and licks, he felt the warmth inside his body, and gasps, she looks at him checking the reaction, and whispers – now I recognize why you desired my eyes open – and kisses him again, he holds her head and deeps the kiss full of passion and desired. She holds his head with her hands on his hair, she can’t believe how silk his hair is, how soft his skin is. He tries hard to control himself and let her to explore him as he just wanted to hold her and caresses her till, she is totally lost in his arms.</p><p>She moves to the top of him, and kisses his neck, slowly moving down to the shoulders, and she play with his nipples just the way he did to her, “she learns fast “ he thought with a gasp, she was moving  down to his stomach, he interrupted her by holding her a push her to him, he kisses her deeply, she moves with the intensity of the kiss and gasps with  it, she moves to get closer and in a sudden move she just got him inside her, he gasps with astonishment and a smirk, she is going to destroy him he thought, she moved up and down, he let her find the rhythm and at some point he start to move with her helping her to get him dipper and dipper, they just got into climax simultaneously once more. they where made for each other.</p><p>They just hug and stayed in bed, she had her head resting in his chest, she was hearing his heartbeat she could believe she could feel so calm, relaxed and safe in Eredin arms. Irony of destiny.</p><p>Ciri sigh, she did want to go away from that place, to be with Yennefer, Gerald and the others but she didn’t want to leave what she just got there, she start to believe that she can change Eredin to trust her and to give up to invade her world, after all we was in bed with her.</p><p>He moves attempting to stand up and Ciri protests, he smiles and looks at her and whisper</p><p> – we need to eat something – he put his trousers on and did go away, she didn’t move from the bed feeling lazy and relaxed, she was afraid to move about and wake up realizing that what just happen was a dream.</p><p>he did back with a tray full of food and some tea.</p><p>He puts it on the table, she just stayed in bed looking at him, he suddenly move towards her and kisses her lips softly and said in a deep calm voice -c’mon let eat something- she was about to move but she felt him hold her body and remove from the bed, she put her arms around his neck and they kiss, he start to walk to the table and let her stand slowly. She sits naked he was still having his trousers.</p><p>They eat, they had some conversations about Ciri explorations on new worlds, he was very calm and smiled a lot.</p><p>They finish eating and they got back to bed, but this time they just hugging each other, she was staring to move towards him and kissing him. He whispers</p><p> – no more sex today my lady or you will be very painful tomorrow, and I don’t want to hurt you-</p><p> he kisses her in the forehead, she understands and kisses him on lips softly. They stayed in silence once again, they fall asleep till next morning.</p><p>In the morning they wake up peacefully, he was stroking her hear and her was looking inside his eyes, they were warm, so Eredin can have more than just empty or cold eyes, she smiled.</p><p>She spoke – I know how to get Avallac`h but you have to trust me and promise that you will not hurting him.</p><p>Eredin move a little bit</p><p>-well I can promise that I have no desired to kill him after all he is one of us and we do not kill each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>